1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable antenna assembly for a portable telephone.
2. Description of related art
A portable telephone is a convenient communication device. The antenna for a portable telephone generally includes a coil for receiving and transmitting wireless signal waves to the telephone for communication purpose. The pitch of the coil is appropriately dimensioned such that the frequency is in the range of 800-900 mega Hertz (MHz) and the standing-wave ratio is less than 2.33 to obtain an effective reception of signal waves. It is, however, found that the standing-wave ratio tends to be affected by terrains, especially when the user is near a highland, hill, or building. This causes defective communication and sometimes even causes disconnection as the pitch of the coil is not adjustable. Another drawback of conventional portable telephones is that the antenna is not removable and thus occupies a certain space.
The present invention provides an improved adjustable antenna assembly which is removably attached to a portable telephone.